I Sleep Alone
by greyloverxoxo
Summary: A story about the Vampiristic Life of Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Peace!
1. Chapter 1

I've never been a part of this world, the one I am about to leave, the one where I discovered my new world. I am Bella Swan, I mean Cullen. Bella Cullen, new improved and soon I will be a Vampire. As you know and love that part of the story I am here to tell a different part. The part of my life I am most fond of and love, the part where I become and live as a vampire.

I am done with the burning, the Jessica's, the constant wall between Edward and I. But sorry, I am blabbering.

I look up and there is Alice,

"Don't be sad Bells, we could always go shopping, for cars I mean, your Guardian is way… out."

"How can I not be sad Alice, my daughter, who is 16, is missing, not here! Missing, and guess what you can't sit her, since she's a half-breed."

"Bella… Don't make me call Eddie."

"Oh, just let them search, they'll be back soon, without the filthy mongrel."

"You don't think?"

"Of course Alice, the girl has a Ferrari, a black AmEx and Jacob… Her escape tools."

"AmEx…?"

"American… Express… Alice, you aren't that stupid."

"We can track her…"

"Alice we're not Demetri or James, we aren't trackers."

"No, her credit card activity, Nessie's card activity!"

So we ran towards the nearest laptop, and looked it up, being technologically challenged, Alice did it.

"She's in New York, at the Plaza."

"Of Course, where the fuck else."

Edward Cullen is my life, Renesmee my soul, Jacob my funny bone. Edward and I were always meant to be, always. Jacob and I, never were at the right time, but Renesmee and Jacob, they were like Edward and I, except, Renesmee was 16, Jacob was in his early 30s, but Jacob was still an 18 year old. He was a werewolf, she was a vampire, what a fucked up Avril Lagvine song that would be.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice, we're going on a trip, to New York, to fetch my teenage half-vampire, and yes Alice I we don't have to drive there in your obnoxious yellow Porsche I will do SoHo with you, but don't think this is a reconnaissance mission, I am there to teach her and Jake a lesson."

"Bells, wouldn't it be better to just wait it out, New York is so, bright."

"Edward, baby, would you like to stay with your sulky Rosalie and Emmett or come with us. I know Jacob has grown on you, but he's taken your daughter, and they went to… The Plaza."

"Hey, Bella, the girl has good taste, like me, her aunt."


	2. So What I'm Bella

"Alice, plane leaves in 15 minutes, get out of the magazine store, and come to the terminal."

"Oh, Bella it's a cross-country flight, I need a little sustenance, the Sky Mall only has so much."

"Alice…"

"Coming…Coming."

"FLIGHT 453 to JFK is now boarding, first class passengers."

"Come on Bells, lets get the boys and go!"

We finally got to the plane, and glided our way to New York, all the while, Jasper and Alice were planning their 4th or 5th wedding, I could never remember, while I worked on a plan, Edward "watched" the movie, really watching me, as I worked and worked on a Renesmee retrieval plan. As we arrived in New York we were Towncarred to the Plaza and placed into whatever crazy expensive suite Alice had booked for us. Alice and Jasper took a walk, it was already nighttime so they wouldn't sparkle, in the literal sense.

Renesmee and Jacob

"Jakes, I think I saw Alice and Jasper at Bendels. Is that possible?"

"Nessie, they're in Forks, I just checked in with Rose, we're all good. Have I told you how much I love you Nessie."

"No, but we could go to Vegas Jakes… I know we'll be together forever, and like non-sleeping together but I want something sparkly on my finger. We're not far from Tiffany's, anyways Edward has an account we could buy something in the six figures and not pay for it, pleaaaaaase Jakey-Cakes!"

"Nessie, we're not getting married, although I don't mind spending the bloodsuckers money."

"Hey Jake! I'm a bloodsucker too."

"But only half… the other half is all Bella." As he smiled and sighed.

"Oh, so now you're in love with my straitlaced mother, like always Jake, is that all I am to you, an extension of her, of that filthy leech, that bitch!"

"Don't you talk about Bella in that way!"

"Oh so you defend her and not me…"

This was their fight always, the who do you love more, me or my mom. And Jacob knew the answer, he just wasn't able to accept it.


End file.
